A New Life
by OfficialActualSasukeU
Summary: Itachi is a hard worker whose dreams were broken at a young age by his own father and Kisame is a rockstar living the dream at a glance but underneath the rich and fame is a deep desire for a companion. What happens when Kisame fires a bandmate and Itachi quits his office job... Read the fic to find out


Hello I got the muse for this one and I decided there wasn't enough fanfics for this ship anyways so this is what I've got. This fic is meant for mature audiences only, If this is something you aren't ready to read, then don't read it. YAOI WARNING MY LOVELYS

AGES

Kisame is about 30 years old

Itachi is 21

Sasuke is 16

Kisame's band name is Kayho and the Mystics

The guitar sounded perfect in his hands as he strummed, a perfect melody echoing around the room. It started slow then the tempo sped up dramatically as he moved his fingers faster, so sudden had the paced changed from peaceful to dramatic. A rare smile graced his lips as he happily continued to play, he knew this tune by heart and he knew he would never forget it for it was the song of his past lover, a young boy whose life was ended so abruptly. His name was Shisui and he was killed by someone who was now rotting in a jail somewhere for the rest of their life. That was years ago when he was still a teenager, he hadn't dated anyone since. Sure he had a few flings here and there but nothing that lasted very long. This song was written by him and his lover when they first started to play around with music, Shisui would sing and he would play guitar it was just how things worked. Now with Shisui long gone, he had to play the guitar and sing, something he quickly learned how to do a few years after Shisui's death when he found the music sheet in one of his old notebooks.

He always felt at ease when he played, like nothing could bother him, sucked away from reality... only to be harshly brought back by the sound of his phone ringing. The guitar making its last sounds before being silenced by the man, his phone continued to ring and he sighed. His ringtone, a song known as _Mama_ by My Chemical Romance was now echoing around the house signaling that his parents were calling. He knew before he even picked up the phone who was calling and what it was about, the paperwork that laid on his desk incomplete and empty was supposed to be on his father's desk by 8 o'clock this morning. Now almost 11 o'clock he was three hours late, surely his father will be mad at him for slacking off especially when he should be preparing to take control of his parents company.

The Uchiha Corporation was in the top ten companies in the world, Uchiha Corporation was well know for a wide variety of self defence and surveillance tools that were reliable and safe.

He answered his phone with a curt 'Hello' sounding slightly aggravated that he was interrupted mid guitar solo and then he rolled his eyes as his father yelled at him through the phone. His father Fugaku Uchiha was known for perfection with everything he did, he hated when people did things late no matter who did it, so he had no mercy on his son as he yelled and ordered him to be at his office in an hour with all the paperwork that was needed. After being yelled at for 10 minutes he abruptly hung up the phone not caring that his father was still talking, he knew his father would simply say the same exact things later when he was in his office. He walks over to his desk and starts to work on the paper work after grabbing his ipod and blaring the music through a speaker _King For a Day_ by Pierce the Veil started playing. The song described his mood at that moment and as the music played song after song, he realized time was passing quicker than he'd like and he still had a lot of paperwork left to do, he sent a quick text to his dad saying he would be late by 30 minutes. His father wouldn't be happy but that man would never be happy, he was just too stubborn and too much of a perfectionist to be truly happy.

He arrived at Uchiha Corporation at exactly 11:35 fully prepared for the scolding he was going to receive when he saw his father. He took a deep breath then he walked into his fathers office to see his dad staring at him with a face of disapproval. "Itachi Uchiha I expected more from my own son".

 **Meanwhile on the other side of town**

Singing into the microphone loudly as his band behind him played the music for his song was one Kisame Hoshigaki lead singer of Kayho and the Mystics, tall and very handsome he was the main attraction at any concert. This week they were performing in a small town called the Hidden Leaf in a nightclub that was the largest in the town, large was good especially for the crowd that they would be performing for.

A few notes hit wrong by someone in the band causes Kisame to stop singing and turn around and glare at his guitarist Kakuzu, who stared back and mumbled softly "sorry". Kisame takes a deep breath and sighs, "this is the last straw, stop fucking up or you're out of the band, what you did last week was reason enough to kick your ass to the curb". Kakuzu being stubborn as ever just nods his head and sighs, he hated to be scolded for anything since he believed himself to be perfect even though he was far from it.

Kisame turned back and faced the microphone "ok lets go again" he raised his hand into the air and once he raised his third finger the band started to play. He sung loudly and proudly, singing the song perfectly without any flaw. The rest of the band played on, Kakuzu being sure not to fuck anything up. Their practice was going perfect and they would be ready to perform later that night, that is if Kakuzu didn't fuck up in the middle of a performance. The practice lasted about another hour before Kisame finally decided enough was enough and that they would be fine for their gig later. He sent everyone away and just stood in the empty room for a few minutes just looking at everything and examining things, he smiled slightly to himself thinking about how much this place reminded him of his childhood home that had a room for entertainment in the basement since his parents liked to throw killer parties. Kisame soon just sat down and relaxed in the room for a little while thinking things through and hoping that their performance went well since the band needed some new equipment that were nice and shiny, not necessarily because the band really needed it but because if they wanted more fans to stay then they needed to have the best.

After everyone went off to the hotel and they retired to their own rooms,Kisame finally decided to go to the hotel. Kisame walked into his room and allowed himself to simply fall down onto his bed. He sighed contently to himself and then he started to think about what he would do if Kakuzu messed up again, He didn't really want to get rid of him since he had been here for so long but Kakuzu was starting to mess them all up and they could lose fans and venues for that. Kisame thought back on the past and when the band was simply a dream in his head, no one ever thought they would make it this far but Kisame was always proving people wrong with his strong determination.

/

Sorry Its so short but I actually wrote this awhile ago and I dont have much of a muse for it anymore but if enough people review it them maybe I will find my muse again... I do however have a different story that I do actually have muse for and I hope to post the first chapter of it this weekend!


End file.
